By Myself
by Setsunna
Summary: R-B/V-K/CC--This story is set on Vegeta-sei and I guess this is my supposed dark version of how those two couples got together...well go ahead and read it! Hint, Vegeta is looking for a mate...^.~ *incomplete*
1. Preloud-The dream

Disclaimer: Well...I'm not significant enough to be like Akira...  
  
**Warnings:** Indication of rape, sexual inclinations and stuff like that as some point in this story...  
  
**A/N: **Hey all, I know, What's up with the B/V story?' well, I always wanted to do one, and I wanted to do a dark one, so here is the prelude to my story. It is a B/V & K/CC. It's set on Vegeta-sei and I', going to call Goku Kakkorot cause he wasn't shipped off to earth and don't yell at me when he isn't as dumb or as nice as normal, he wasn't brain damaged cause he never went to Earth! I also need a **beta-reader**...I never tried one before and I think it'll help me get everything done faster and they would and should push me to finish it cause I prolly won't if they don't. I won't go on after this unless I think you guys want me to so review! I also won't go unless I have a **beta-reader**...those are my only wants...Oh ya, and this is the only part with a song in it...  
  
**By Myself**_  
_  
**Prelude  
  
**_ Cold, onyx eyes glared up with betrayal at the large, crater filled full moon that hovered in all it's innocent above him, ignorant of all his pain. The humid air seemed to cut through his throat like a knife through soft fruit. His mouth shut tightly, blood curling down the inside of his cheek, where he fought to keep from screaming out the pain he felt, the burning that never went away. The worms that crawled under his skin started to eat him alive, the burning, oh, the burning! He didn't know if he could take it much longer, he didn't know if he could live much longer with his silence. The ripping of his spandex armor suit seemed to wake him from the dream, the dream of being so in control that he never felt pain, but it wasn't true. He didn't know what he was feeling, except extreme pain, all around, it fed on his heart, his mind, his sanity. It ate away at his feeling, his locked away feelings. What could do this to him? What could be so powerful to take him down without so much as a touch? He never remembered being brought down from a punch, a knee, or a kick, but words? Words seemed to be the most powerful of all things now, words, expressions, but never the touch. What _happened_? He didn't know, all he knew was that he was alone now....all....alone. Alone as the flames of himself licked at him hungrily, desperately.  
  
  
What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
  
  
He was alone with the sound of his tearing suit, his ripped gloves. Suddenly he lost all control, all control over everything, emotions flooded the whole of his being, he screamed all his agony at the still innocent moon, who stared him down with it's unblemished rays of soft moonlight. He felt it as a tidelwave, extreme loneliness, pain, from a few lowly, simple words, his world crashed right before his eyes. Everything he knew came crashing down with three, unpretentious words. They came through everything, and presented themselves right before his eyelids, the words were to simple, to simple...the words he had said to many times to his father, to many times when he was angry, to many times...the pain still seared at his severed heart, the walls around his being strengthened ten fold, never again was he ever going to be affected by those words, the words so readily spoken, the words I hate you...' the sound, the memory of them struck a nerve and a sudden scream of pure agony, extreme loneliness, everything he had worked for, everything! but he knew no one was listening, no one was coming to his rescue this time, no one heard...Not anymore, there's no one remaining to wipe his tears, to hold him, to love him even.   
  
  
By myself I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
  
One white, torn gloved fist pounded angrily into the hard ground, cracks scattered about it. The soft whispers of denial made it's way to deaf ears. He was utterly alone...he was degraded with small, paltry words that should mean _nothing_ to him...but they meant something, they meant absolutely _every_thing. His world, his life, his whole being thrived on receiving emotions exact opposite of the words that were spoken.   
  
  
If I Turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll  
Take from me till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
  
  
He sunk to the ground in a heaving clump of mass, small round drops splattered to the dry, hard ground below. Short flashes of blue weaved themselves before his eyes, he couldn't take it anymore, not anymore.   
  
  
How do you think I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid I'm out of touch  
How do you expect I will know what to do  
When all I know is what you tell me to  
Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside  
I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in_  
_  
  
One last word was uttered as he plunged his own hand deep inside his left chest, the Prince of the Sayia-jins had been lowered to the act of extreme loneliness: rejection.  
  
_**A/N: **So, how did you like it? Do you want me to finish? If you do, read! And if you want to know how to have me finish then read the A/N above...::Smiles bright as everyone glares profusely at her for having to scroll back up the short screen.::_  
  
_


	2. chapter one-Fate

  
Disclamier: Well...I;m not significant enough to be like Akira...  
  
**Warnings:** Indication of rape, sexual inclinations and stuff like that as some point in this story...  
  
**A/N:** Well, here's another chapter! the last chapter had the song with Linkin Park. I guess I'll have to go on until a Beta reader presents itself, ~.~ Well, there is nothing really positively interesting that I can think of. But I did write it today cause I started reading a book and I suddenly wanted to write something cause the idea popped in my head! Whee! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
  
_We must learn our limits. We are all something, but none of us are everything.' Blaise Pascal_  
_  
_**Chapter one  
Fate  
  
**In an sharp intake of breath, Vegeta bolted up in his large bed, sweat glistening on his brow. He stared wide eyed with an extreme look of confusion mixed with what seemed to be dread at the far wall. He looked slowly around the room, expecting to see the familiar moon glaring down at him from a dark corner. He didn't understand, he didn't know what that dream meant, because he knew he would never depend so much on one person.   
  
He took a deep intake of breath to steady the fast paced beat of his racing heart, he could still feel it clenching with pain.' The sand colored drapes fluttered inward from a slight wind, he stared at it with a furrowed brow, he never remembered leaving the balcony open. Shaking his head he pulled back the black covers and let his feet fall to the plush carpet below. He stood up slowly so as to make sure his legs would hold him, they could. He rolled his eyes for thinking that a feeble dream could ever make him weak in the knees. He only wore a pair of black and red boxer type of pajamas. Pulling his arms above his head, he stretched like a cat before he pulled out a fresh, white and gold armor plate, with white spandex and his white and gold tipped boots, his gloves were lying on the arm of a unoccupied chair by the door. Once he was dressed, he headed out into the vast hallways of the Palace of Vegeta-sei, his home.   
  
In no more than two seconds, a taller man then himself came sailing toward him from the far corner. Frowning Vegeta paused, waiting for the man to approach him. He had black, spiky hair with wide dark eyes, he was at least a foot taller than Vegeta, stopping in front of him, he gave him a small grin.  
  
Vegeta, you're late. Where were you? He asked, in voice unnaturally light for a Sayia-jin guard. Vegeta chose to ignore him and kept his way toward the exit/entrance of the massive palace. Two sets of footsteps echoed through the empty hall, marble pillars jutted out of the smooth wall that had swirls of black mixed into the ivory. A single, red carpet stretched out across all the halls in the palace, but no one knew why. Fine, don't answer me. I only hope we aren't gonna be late, cause we were supposed to leave at four thirty am, not a quarter to six...  
  
Feh, they can wait for the Prince. Vegeta declared, the tone voice telling him not to push the matter any farther. The man shrugged and continued walking, they reached the large, dark witch wood doors with delicate, but evil designs on it. They didn't pause as they reached the billowing sands of the outdoors, a few small dust devil scattered by like a little demon after an angel. Vegeta's eyes followed it until it died at the wall separating the palace grounds from the village.   
  
Vegeta and Kakkorot were scheduled to meet a man from a neighboring country about probable mates for the Prince. Afterwards, they were to walk the streets and scavenge for them, bring them back to the palace, have them fixed up and then put with the harem woman, who would take care' of them. After a certain amount of time-or when the Prince decides it's time-they have to fight the elite guards, while the Prince watches. Any who stay alive, rest for two weeks, and then, they fight the Prince, who lives longer than thirty minutes stays, the others are dead by then anyway. The Prince then spends one day with each of them, after that he chooses one, and then he has a mate.  
  
They walked outside the immense metal and wood doors, while the guards bowed in respect, wondering why their Prince was out at this time in the morning.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One woman sat huddled in a dusty corner with a sliver of light falling in her lap, so as to serve as a lamp' so she could read in quiet. She read a book entitled Alala, a book about the war goddess Alala, and what she did. It had many other god(dess) in it also, like Kali, the dark Goddess, it was said that she was the one who brought the great Sayia-jin race to mate with their own sex, because their females were perishing. Ambika, goddess of Destruction, it was that she helped create the sayia-jin race along with Alala, and surprisingly Balder, the God of Light. The Sayia-jin were still wondering why they had even an inkling of Light in them. The woman-her name was Bulma-thought that everyone must have some light in them for them to live, no one is made of complete evil, the reason behind them having such a powerful Light god help, was because of the immense amount of evil and violence Alala and Ambika presented if just they themselves created the race.  
  
Bulma was not ordinary in the least, she was quite an oddity. She had curclean eyes, even her tail was blue. Her hair was another story, it was an aqua color with fading streaks of lavender, for her childhood hair was indeed a deep lavender color, but as she aged it faded to a beautiful aqua. Her tail also held a few streaks of the lavender, her rueful eyes followed the sentences in the book as she read on. Her childhood itself was most unpleasant. When she was born, she had the lavender hair and blue eyes. Her parents thought that if they just let her grow, it would change it's color, and it did, but not the required color. They let her stay in their house until they thought she was old enough to take care of herself, until she was ten years of age, then they threw her out into the streets of the first class block they lived on with only the clothes on her back and a handful of money. They told her before she was out of earshot, that they could always bear another child that was normal.' That had hurt her deeply, her own parents thought she was queer, they didn't want her because of her deformities. She wished that she had the desired black hair and brown tail even though she absolutely adored her hair and her tail, she still wished she had a family. She had a sort of family, she had met another deformed' child who was two years younger than her when she was fourteen, she has known this child for exactly two years, her name is ChiChi.  
  
The door to the dusty room was suddenly flung open, Bulma jumped and the book fell from her hands to the dusty floor below. A man stood in the entrance, he was at least six foot eight, his eyes were slanted in an angry fashion, they were black, so was his short, spiky hair. His brown tail lashed out behind him in a show of anger.  
  
Who the hell do you think you are, girl? This is not your library, you have no right to be here! He snarled at her, taking another step in. Bulma slowly stood, her hands shaking as she hid them in her soiled clothes.  
  
I-I was just reading, sir. Came her timid answer, she dared not move, for she didn't know this man and what he may do to her. As he walked, the settled dust rose and floated around, choking her air passage, but she refused to cough.  
  
Reading!? Show the book, His voice had gone down quite a few octaves, and that frightened her, so she reached down quickly, plucked the fat book off the floor and handed it to him. He ripped out of her hands so fast she couldn't help but utter a small sound of surprise that oddly resembled a whimper. The man lowered his eyes and turned the book over and over again, studying it. Move away from the window.  
  
His order confused her, but she did as she was told and walked to stand in front of the wall to her right. Bulma's eye brows were brought down, and her tail swished from side to side, a sign of extreme mental activity. She was still unaware of his intentions with the book and why she was to move aside from the window; but when he lifted it and poised it and stood in an act to hurl it, she quickly tried to move with a cry of alarm. She wasn't fast enough, soon enough the volume was thrown, striking her in the side of her head, knocking her off balance, she struck her head against the side of a larger, wooden desk, cutting it. A sharp stinging was felt and it bled, the climax panic of the ordeal had passed, she now felt many other feelings bubble up.  
  
Y-You bastard! She cried, flinging herself toward his legs, he swiftly moved out of the way, and roughly kicked her side, she skidded across the floor, dirtying her already dirty clothes with dust. Quickly she hoisted herself up, her right arm instinctively clutched her side, her knees at a bend she stared at the mocking man before her, who strangely had a smirk of amusement on his face. Crossing his arms, he cocked his head and walked toward her, willing her to make a foolish move again; she didn't.  
  
A bastard? I have a father thank you, although you seem to be missing one, a whole family really. So who are you to say things like that to complete strangers when you yourself are having an ordeal involving the same word? Especially to someone who doesn't have deformities such as that _appalling_ color of hair. His question burned in her mind, he was right, she was a bastard, she had no father, she really had no mother for the record. Slowly she straightened herself and glared at the man in silence, his words ricochet off the walls, mocking her. Get out.  
  
His slightly amused demeanor abated and the same anger replaced it. She subconsciously thought how could a man change his mood so fast, she thought that was only possible for woman. She paused for a moment, looking around at everything, she felt light headed, and a small drip of blood could be felt on her slender neck as she scurried out of the dusty room and out of the so called abandoned' house and into the streets.   
  
A loud rumbling could be heard in the distance as dark storm clouds headed their way. She looked at them in a worried fashion, would she be home in time? Her tail curled itself around her waist, she pulled her hood over her head and held tightly to her clothes, as if anything life taking was coming her way. Lowering her eyes she walked in a fast pace toward the live streets of Vegeta-sei. She couldn't see very well, she only used her perifial vision to watch where she was going, but she would rather have it that way then have people know she was blue eyed.   
  
A loud crunch was heard, she glanced briefly to the left to see many men surrounded by a stand that looked to have some sort of sea-food in it, but in that short time, she neglected to watch where she was going and ran head on into someone, before she even thought about it, she called out angrily. Watch where your going!  
  
A growl could be heard and after she realized what she said, her face rapidly lost it's color as she stared up at the angry handsome face of her prince. He wore white, and gold and that was it besides his red cape. His dark eyes stared at her wearily, his tail had uncurled itself and now it performed the Olympics. His hair wasn't black, surprisingly, it was a deep reddish brown color, but that wasn't a deformity, that was just rare. He crossed his arms in a way that told her he was telling her he was higher than thee and she had better have an excuse.  
  
S-sorry sire... She said, curtseying as best as she could. A splat was heard, he had spit at her, but not directly, for it had landed next to her tattered shoe.  
  
Feh, out of my way hag, He said bitterly, her anger flared. Bulma's blue eyes suddenly locked on his and the look they held rivaled his own.   
  
How dare you! I am not a hag! I'm a woman dammit! Are you blind? She was tempted to sock him a good one in the jaw, but she knew from rumors that she would probably break her arm trying, even though that wasn't proved to be true, she didn't want to chance it. His eyes held more anger at that moment that she almost died from fright immediately.  
  
How dare I?! Venom seemed to blind her as his fist suddenly came out of no where and boxed her ear, sending her hurtling in the opposite direction, but she hit nothing, instead she seemed to stop in midair for Vegeta had caught her with his other hand. You woman, are a disgrace to our whole race yo--_Blue _hair? her hood had fallen and her hair toppled out everywhere, she closed her eyes tightly, waiting to be put out of her misery, but instead she was just dropped to the ground. Kakkorot, bring her along.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter two:The harem

  
**  
Disclaimer:** Nope...don't own DBZ...  
**  
Warnings:** Indication of rape, sexual inclinations and stuff like that as some point in this story...oh and language also. -.-'  
  
**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, I had to think of something to put in this part of the story, I really didn't know what the Harem girls would do to her or say to her. So hrm...I have a new idea also, so that took up some time, so did homework and school.  
  
  
**Chapter two  
The Harem  
**_  
The secret source of humour itself is not joy, but sorrow. There is no humour in heaven.' Mark Twain_  
**  
**When she hit the cobblestones, she thought they, meaning the prince and the taller man, were going to kill her. However, all she felt was a large, firm hand grab at the back of her dirty clothes and lift. Now she was being carried under the arm of the taller man, and had a good look at the prince from behind, which she had to admit wasn't to bad.  
  
The prince didn't know why he had decided to have her bring with him, but he felt it was right, she was a beauty, despite her discoloration, which meant little to him once she yelled back. That's what he wanted, he wanted fire, he wanted courage. That's what would keep you alive, this woman had exactly that. Smirking, he walked with a lighter step into the palace, Kakkorot and Bulma behind him.   
  
By now, Bulma was irritated. The prince wanted her along, who cares? Least he could have done was let her go. ~The damn idiot didn't just let me go on my way. The kindest thing he could have done was kill me, but no! He just _had_ to bring me with him, into the palace! I'm most defiantly not dressed for this!~ Bulma crossed her arms in anger and glared at his back. She glanced up at the Sayia-jin who was carrying her, his eyes weren't as near as menacing as they should be, and there was a slight smile on his face. ~And they call me a freak...he's the one with sappy emotions.~   
  
Hey! Whatever your name is, I can walk by myself y'know. She did her best to snarl at him, he just glanced at her, his eyebrows raised, he had been startled when she spoke. Her voice was fairy light and airy, but the words spoke were spoken with hatred, that wasn't what he wanted.  
  
Sorry lady, but the prince doesn't want that. I know perfectly well you can walk alone, but this is just safety precautions. He sighed and turned his head to face the front again. She glared at him and snorted, something quite unlady like.  
  
Safety precautions for what? Are the Elite Warriors afraid of a puny deformed Sayia-jin female? I mean, you could let me run rampant right now and I wouldn't get very far because you are within five feet of his _royal highness_. Was her answer as she pointedly glared daggers at his back, hoping that they would somehow form. When she met ChiChi, she had learned parts of witch craft from her. She was still the apprentice, even though she was older than her. ChiChi had said she learned them to keep her father away from her. Bulma hadn't pressed the subject at the time.  
  
I suppose you're right...but I still can't put you down. He said, grinning down at her. Bulma rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the marble floor. ~How naive is this guy gonna get? I mean, aren't Sayia-jins supposed to be ruthless? If this was another guy, he would have boxed me for defying him, like the prince did..._he's_ the disgrace.~  
  
Kakkorot, put the girl down. Kakkorot looked up in surprise at Vegeta, who hadn't paused and was still walking. Kakkorot nodded and set Bulma down, she glared at him, raised her nose and marched off after the prince, Kakkorot right after her. The girl is right, there is no need for safety precautions around her, she couldn't blow up a Saibaman if her life depended on it.   
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open in shock, she could so beat a Saibaman! Who couldn't? She was about to retort when Kakkorot gently shoved her shoulder, and shook his head at her to warn her. Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms and pouted. When they stopped, they stopped in front of large, golden doors which had pictures of Sand Dragons on them.   
  
Holy shit... was her only response, Vegeta glanced at her and smirked. Kakkorot scratched his head out of confusion, he had never seen these doors before.  
  
This is where you stay until I call upon you. he said, opening the door. Bulma stepped inside and turned to him.  
  
Call upon me for what? I am not your servant! I will _never_ be you servant, your to filthy to be served! She exclaimed, Vegeta frowned and shoved her sharply, she gasped and flew back and onto a bed.  
  
Never defy me again, next time you won't meet such a nice response. His voice was dangerously low, he turned suddenly and slammed the doors. Bulma stared at them for quite a while until she heard soft whispers throughout the room she was in. She turned and looked at many woman, who either looked to worn out to move, or woman who just had the life sucked out through their mouth. They all wore genie type clothes, a halter top, baggy pants with a belt, and small, thin shoes, their hair in weaves of braids and curls. All of them were exceptionally beautiful.  
  
Ew...he wants us to fix up that? One of the woman pointed at her, a disgusted expression on her face. Bulma silently mocked her, glaring in return.  
  
*****  
**  
Vegeta stalked down the hallway, Kakkorot on his heels. Kakkorot tail swirled around behind him before it curled itself around his waist.  
  
Vegeta? Um...why exactly did we bring her along? She's got blue hair...and blue eyes, _and_ a blue tail, ain't that like, a immediate disqualification? He asked, staring at his scowling prince from lowered eyes. Vegeta snorted and glanced at a tinted window.  
  
Doesn't matter, who's going to tell me what to do in the first place? Vegeta asked, he felt personally insulted that Kakkorot thought he wasn't able to fend for himself and he needed watching to make sure he did all the right things.  
  
The king could... Kakkorot stopped at the loud, angry hiss that had erupted from the man beside him, he abruptly stopped and pointedly glared at him.  
  
You dare take about that fuckin' monstrosity in front of me!? Vegeta all but yelled, his fists clenched, the muscles in his jaw tightened, his tail had puffed out and now swayed back and forth so fast that Kakkorot wouldn't be surprised if he got tail-lash, the tail narrowly missing the hard, cold floor.  
  
Look, I know you hate him, but he _can_ and _does_ have the authority over you...at least until you kill him. Kakkorot said, defending his point. Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued down the vast hallway.   
  
I want that woman to stay in this room and it to be locked while she is in it, with one guard always standing beside the door, Vegeta said, nodding toward a heavy maple door with majestical flying dragons carved in it. I think the Dragon room will suit her well.  
  
Why the Dragon room? How come you just don't put her in the Water room? Kakkorot asked as they continued down the hall, Vegeta scoffed at the question.   
  
Because that would be insulting to her, you should know that room is blue, Kakkorot face suddenly held recognition of the predicament.   
  
Ah...I see...so you put her in the Dragon room...which Dragon room? The question seemed to startle Vegeta and he sweat dropped.  
  
Dumbass, the Gold Dragon room, the only other Dragon room is the _Blue_ Dragon room, where is your common sense? Did take leave? Vegeta snorted, cocking an eyebrow at the insulted Kakkorot, who folded his arms behind his back.  
  
I guess so...  
  
*****  
**  
Bulma stared at the mirror in front of her, she wore a lavender dress that puddled on the floor beneath her, it was low-cut and had a rounding neck line. A silver belt that went around her waist looked much like a tiara would on a forehead. The sleeves split at the elbows and arranged like an arrow, pointing at the floor. Her hair was done up in curls and had silver and gold glitter and fabric strung though it as it hung up in a somewhat messy bun that made it look majestic, two curls hung down on each side of her face and two just at the nape of her neck. Her eyebrows were trimmed, she was bathed, and her skin glowed. The only thing she didn't like was being tattooed, although she did like the tattoo though. It was placed around her bellybutton, it was made to be a sun, the bellybutton the center, little flames came off the sides of it. She knew was it was though, it was supposed to represent the Vegeta-sei sun.  
  
Bulma looked around at the woman surrounding her, they looked at her as if she were to be set upon a mantle.   
  
She said quietly, they already made it clear they dislike the color of her eyes tail and hair, but other than that, they like her personality and her exotic beauty.  
  
Just beautiful, Pa'ika, take he to the Gold Dragon room. A woman said, she seemed to be the leader of them. A woman wearing a green genie' outfit walked forward and took her arm, pulling her out of the room and into the hallway. Bulma didn't know where this room was, but it sounded beautiful. Pa'ika led her through many hallways, until a Elite Guard that was passing stopped them, Pa'ika didn't have the authority to say anything otherwise and was forced to pause.  
  
What do we have here? He asked, he walked closer to Bulma and circled her like a lion circling prey. An exotic Sayia-jin no doubt, hmm...maybe I'll just steal you for a while. He reached out and clamped a iron hand on her arm, she hasn't trained for years, and now she wished she had. She wasn't exactly weak, but she wasn't exactly strong either.  
  
Let go you bastard! She yelled, pulling from him, at least trying to anyway. Pa'ika gasped and back away, not knowing what to do.  
  
Why should I honey? It's not like any male _or_ female would take you as their mate, so what's your problem? All I what is someone to...keep me company at such a cold hour. He sneered, Bulma knew it wasn't cold, it was raining yes, but that didn't make it any less hot. Bulma glared at him, and stopped struggling.  
  
As a matter of fact, if you do that, the Prince might be a tad ireful with you, She said conviction, the man mearly laughed, a chill, hollow sound. He will you mother-fuckin' bastard!  
  
Sure, now why would the prince want anything to do with an monstrosity like yourself? Pulling her closer until she pulled against his chest, her breasts pressing fully against him. He grinned and leaned closer to her. Of course, I could be wrong...'cause you do look like a good lay.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. chapter three: The Dragon room

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own DBZ, do I look or sound like Akira to you? Thought so...  
  
**A/N**: wow...thats a longer wait than before, but I did get it done. But I don't like the end of it, hmmm...when do you think I should bring ChiChi in? During dinner or what? I'm asking you advice cause I think that'll do me justice! ^.^ anyway...how have you guys been doing? Oh and you people should visit Vega and Nezumi and Arishia-chan and ME...yes go read the other stories, just don't read Mackenzie unless yo want to be frightened...I believe that's the worst and least descriptive story I've ever read! that and Both Sides of the Story, it's a good story line but I had just started writing and wasn't exactly an expert....enough of my babbling even though you probably aren't even reading this and I don't know why I put it here. -.-`  
  
  
_There is nothing in a caterpillar that tells you it's going to be a butterfly.' Buckminster Fuller_  
  
**Chapter three: The Dragon room  
  
**Bulma pulled her foot back and kicked him in the shins, with her new, rock hard tipped shoes which looked elegant but were very heavy. The man grunted, his grip loosing for just a moment, but then it came back harder then ever and he glared at her.  
  
You bitch! That's my bad leg, you'll pay for that deeply, He said, growling, Bulma gulped and just stared at him with wide, glistening eyes. And painfully.  
  
I don't give a flying fuck _what_ your going to do cause _someone_ is going to kick your ass! You just wait! She screeched right in his ear, forcing him to grimace, he couldn't put his hands over his ears or else she would be let free and would possibly run for her life, the other girl with her also.   
  
Whatever you say, harpy. No wonder no one wants you, you're to loud and obnoxious and ugly. He sneered, this time, he was to angry and released one of her wrist and slapped her hard across the face, she would have went flying in the other direction had he not been holding her, her lip split and a little track blood flowed down her chin. She said nothing, she didn't even move. Instead she just closed her eyes and tried to block the ringing in her head, she felt a bit light headed now. She felt swelling in her cheek and knew it was going to be bruised. Either the guy didn't know his own strength, or he just didn't give a damn. She supposed he didn't give a damn. She heard the man laugh a sadistic laugh, and felt a sharper pain where the volume had hit her just hours ago. She saw little black and gray dots appear even though her eyes were closed. She forced them open and found one huge darkened spot she couldn't see out of, like when you stare at something bright like a light bulb or the sun. She was afraid she was going to go blind because of this man. She felt herself growl low in her throat and her tail whipped up and smacked him upside the head, tails may be sensitive, but who said they couldn't be powerful? He head thrashed to the side, his cheek colliding with his shoulder, his growl masked hers, she was still angry, and she still saw dots, but he was angrier and saw red. He hit her again in the same spot, she felt herself lost in the blackness for a few moments when his voice tugged her out of the hole she was seeping into. Now you know what will happen when you def-  
  
What the hell are you doing? An angry voice interrupted him, Bulma wearily opened her eyes thinking to find another friend of his, she didn't think her beaten, but proud mind could hold up any longer. She did not find his friend, but more her savior, for when the man turned, he immendaintly dropped Bulma, she fell with a thud to the ground her head and arms smacking on the ivory floor, motionless. She stared up at them with unblinking eyes, void of emotion. She didn't know what to think, she's only known the prince for at least fifteen minutes, and they didn't even have a two second conversation. For all she knew he could be asking that in a matter of why didn't you let me in on it you selfish bastard.' Vegeta still had an angry glare fixed on the man, and Bulma slightly felt a little reassured for the man who had dropped her looked at him in fear and embarrassment.  
  
Sorry, s-sir. I didn't know she uh...was...um...taken. The man bowed, but was quickly kicked in the stomach and he fell to the ground clutching it. Bulma would have laughed in his face with the same sadistic laugh he had done to her. Glancing back up at Vegeta who had a disgusted look on his face as he seemed to ponder something.  
  
Your a fuckin' asshole, I should kill you, but I'll save you and put you in the chambers. Then the _woman_ can kill you whenever she wants. Maybe she'll even torture you, touch you where you don't want her to, then, maybe she'll casterate you and send you into a room filled with beautiful woman. That sounds like fun to me, eh? Vegeta snarled, he walked past the man, purposely stepping on his tail, satisfied with the multiple crunches heard and the painful moan the man let out, and picked Bulma up, her head rolled and she stared at him, the same expression on her face. She felt as if she was just run over by an overgrown Sand Dragon, in other words she felt dead and if any person didn't know better, they'd think she was. Vegeta frowned as her weak hand was held up as she tried to take hold of the front of his armor, her hand shaking, she couldn't build enough strength to do so. Being assaulted twice in the same day was just to much for a woman of her caliber.  
  
Thank you, maybe your not so bad after all... She weakly said, Vegeta rolled his eyes and snorted, but didn't say anything. He started to leave, paused, turned and swiftly kicked the man in the head. An oh' escaped the man before his eyes rolled in his head and his eyelids only half closed, showing only the whiteness of the eye.  
  
Didn't want to have him run away, now would we? He explained his actions with a snarl, Bulma's lips formed a slight smile, but it pained her split lip to be stretched. Vegeta frowned, he adjusted her and ran a gloved finger over it, removing the blood. He bent his head and licked it, cleaning it, as Bulma refused to believe anything else. He wouldn't be indicating something such as that, especially since she was so far below him. Then again, after today she believed anything could happen.  
  
Bulma mumbled, closing her eyes and resting her head in the nook of his arms. Vegeta growled irritably once again, Pa'ika followed him down the hall until it came for her to turn. Vegeta hardly glanced in her direction, instead he tried to convince himself of the reason he was carrying this -this child. He suddenly realized that this girl was a child by age, she looked only fourteen years of age, he himself was seventeen. He still had yet to find out how this girls mind worked, but from what he had seen, her mind was far older than she seemed to let on. Besides, he knew she was hiding something from him, he had no want to find what it is though. Since he is so hardly surprised, he was already surprised that this girl had already surprised him and had the means to do it again. He stopped at the Dragon room's door, opened it and walked straight to the large, gold covered bed, set her down and left. He stalked back to the hall where the man still laid on the floor, A small circle of blood surrounded a deep gash on his forehead. His eyes still looked as if he were dead, Vegeta really didn't want to touch him and wished he had a pair of pliers to pull him along. Grimacing, Vegeta grabbed the end of the man's battered tail, wanting to stay as far away from him as possible and dragged him down the hall, a trail of blood following him. Vegeta stopped by door of Kakkorot's quarters, and kicked it twice.  
  
Vegeta yelled, not bothering to open it. Kakkorot opened the door a few minutes later, looked at Vegeta for a second before realizing that he was dragging someone. He leaned farther over to look behind Vegeta for a better glance at the man, all he saw a mess of black hair a trail of blood.  
  
Geez Vegeta, what did you do? Did you kill him? Kakkorot didn't sound the in the least worried, more curious if anything. Vegeta snorted and glared at the naive young man, who didn't seem to notice.  
  
No, the woman is to have that pleasure. Go the the Gold Dragon room and guard it until I relieve you. Vegeta said nothing else, and turned, walking away from him, still a trail of thin blood followed him. Kakkorot watched him walk down the hall until he disappeared, shaking his head he walked in the direction Vegeta had come from. He still didn't understand his prince, why was the woman going to kill him? What woman? Shrugging he stopped in front of the door, turned and just stood there, hands clasped in front of himself. His mind still on the trivial questions.  
  
  
***  
  
Bulma slowly woke up, her head pounding, at first she forgot where she was and why her head hurt so. She remember suddenly as it came rushing past her eyes, she sighed and grimaced as a pain in her side made itself known. She knew what it was, the kick the man in the library had given her must have been harder than she thought. She lightly pressed her fingers against the lavender dress, a slight pain was felt in the wounded area, but not quite as much as before. She felt it right there, she paused and wondered what organ that was, she didn't remember, all she knew was that it was bruised and would hurt for at least a week.  
  
Her head still pounded and she felt the back of her neck, the wound had reopened, and when she went to rub her lips together as she had always done, another sharp pain and she almost cried out. A split lip, she briefly wondered what was with men and beating on her? Sighing a little more carefully, she glanced around the large room she was in. The bed she was sitting on was of a gold color, the sheets below that were silver, the pillow's were also gold with little dragons embroidered on them. The bed posts had a flimsy, transparent cloth wrapped around the canopy with gold sparkles. The floor was a yellow and the window pane and curtains blue and gold. The wall's were white with designs of dragons flying, playing and fighting on it. She looked to the door, which had no designs on the inside of it, she would try that later. She stood, and walked over the the dresser, ignoring the slight dizziness she felt. She looked into the clear mirror and saw a slightly disheveled woman. The woman at the Harem had plastered her hair, it looked like for it looked exactly the same, only some of the foundation and what other little makeup had smeared, her dress was lopsided. She fixed it as best she could, not knowing what to do with the makeup she wandered into a different door, which turned out as a bathroom. It was white and gold, the colors that the prince were wearing. The prince, he had saved her. She really hadn't expected that from him, but then again she only talked to him for one second before he kicked her in the room filled with woman. Well, who knew when the caterpillar would turn into the butterfly? Hopefully soon...Sighing she patted at her neck with a dry cloth. She turned the faucet on and dipped her head close, letting the cold water run over her fingers for a moment, she lifted them and splashed it on her face, the foundation went away in a jimmy, but she had scrub some for the rest of the makeup. There, natural beauty, she rolled her eyes and went back into the room. Glancing at the main door again, she tried it, open.  
  
A voice called out, she jumped, and hardly screamed, she was afraid that the man was the same as before. But upon closer inspection, she found a grinning Kakkorot. So...you clean up nice.  
  
  
**A/N**: Well...I think that cut off rather abruptly...anywhoo! REVIEW! Please? I'd like some reviews, although you guess are so cool, well the ones who take the time to tell me whether my story sucked or not.... Review? Yes, it's good for the soul, really it is!  
It's that way!   
|  
|  
|   
|  
|   
|  
|  
|  
\/


	5. Chapter four:A woman named Avon

Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own dbz  
  
Warnings: None, so far...  
  
A/N: Muahahahahaha! I have defeated the computer! Ha! take that you blubbering mechanical thing with no brain! Anyway, I think it should go a little faster now, hopefully. I still need a beta reader people! Oh, and if someone would review to...please?  
  
Chapter five: A woman named Avon  
  
Kakkorot had not said anything to Bulma after she ran into him. Instead he just ushered her back into the room whence she came. There she sat, in her gown, on the plush bed, waiting. Finally the door opened, but none to gently.  
  
"Woman, come." The prince ordered, a stern but annoyed look on his face as he watched her rise. As soon as she was up, he turned and stalked out at a brisk pace, Bulma followed with a sigh, Kakkorot came after.  
  
"Where are we going?" Bulma asked, catching up to the scowling prince. He glanced at her, his look seemed as if he didn't care if she suddenly turned purple and died.  
  
"To dinner," He replied, turning another corner. Bulma looked behind herself to look at Kakkorot, who was occupying himself by staring at the chandeliers and candles that lined the ceiling.  
  
"I-I have someone I want to bring here, a-and if you don't let her come, I'll leave." She said this with a look that seemed she wanted to stomp her foot and that the whole time nodding as if she were certain she would do this act.  
  
"Such a childish display of emotions," With this, his quirked eyebrows turned down, and a disgusted look in his eye about the word 'emotion.' "Is she a lover of some kind?"  
  
"What?" She stared at him in open shock, abruptly stopping, causing the day dreaming man behind her to run into her like a train. Fortunately, his reflexes were much better than they would seem for a man of his size, he reached out and grabbed at her upper arm, hauling her back into an up right position, all of this happened before she had the time to utter one sound.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Kakkorot asked, letting her arm go as he stood back and stared at her with large, black curious eyes.  
  
"Eh...nothing," She answered quickly and started moving again. Vegeta snorted and was beside her before she even moved five feet, Kakkorot shrugged and continued to day dream.  
  
"Are you going to answer me?" Vegeta demanded after a few moments. Bulma's eyes went to his for a brief moment, and she scowled up at the impatient man.  
  
"No, she is not my lover. I have no lovers, nor any family," At this she paused and drew an angry breath. "I am but a poor girl who chanced a meeting with you."  
  
"Who is this girl?" He seemed to be oblivious to the other subjects she had touched, either that he just ignored them. Glaring at him angrily, she made a small noise and scuffed her feet.  
  
"Her name is ChiChi and she is a friend of mine that I live with, there fore I want her here or else I'm leaving whether you like it or not." Her answer didn't seem to phase him in the least, as if he already knew what she was talking about and just enjoyed that fact that he knew something she didn't.  
  
"Feh, if you like." All conversation ended as they reached two double doors that stood wide open and a wonderful smell drifted to there senses as they closed the distance between them and the inside of the doors that obviously contained dinner.  
  
Bulma looked at the dark draperies, the dark polished wood chairs and tables, and the wonderful food that sat upon it. Vegeta kept going without a second glance at anything in the room and took a right hand seat to the end, where two large chairs sat vacant. Kakkorot sat on the left side, surprisingly enough, he didn't touch the food, only eyed it.  
  
An unknown worrier and/or guard came forward and knelt beside Vegeta, who whispered something to him. The man stood, bowed and left quietly. Bulma watched the place the man left, he had looked oddly familiar...  
  
"Who're you?" The question tore Bulma away from her thoughts and she spun around and gasped as she spied the highest woman in society standing before her looking at her with curiosity. She wore a simple blue gown with her spiky hair down and untamed, her slanted dark eyes twinkled slightly as Bulma stared at her with open shock.  
  
"Well? Are you going to answer her or am I going to rip your throat out?" A man's voice suddenly appeared from behind the woman, the woman's eyes widened and suddenly, after she swung her elbow back, a loud grunt could be heard and her king stepped out. He wore the traditional armor, the woman's eyes narrowed at the man, she sighed and then turned back to Bulma.  
  
"I'm Bulma...the prince brought me here." Bulma answered, her eyes flicking back and forth between both the queen and the king. A smirk appeared on the woman's face, who was known as Avon, that was very familiar.  
  
"Ah, so you're a candidate, such odd colorings also." Avon reached out and twirled her finger in a loose curl that floated by Bulma's face. "So flat too, huh...well if my son chose you, I'm sure your worth it. Come, sit over here. Kakkorot, move." She led Bulma over to the seat Kakkorot had been previously using, and set her down in it while she took the seat just by it at the head of the table.   
  
"If you ask me, I say you should throw her back in the street. With that coloring, I hope you just chose to bring her here to embarrass her, brat." The king said, pouring the food on his plate from a platter, he glanced up slightly at Bulma and smirked maliciously as the yellowish meat was dumped onto the large plate. Vegeta scowled but said nothing as he glared at his food.  
  
"Vegeta, you know our son wouldn't do such a thing because he isn't a sadistic little asshole like you, luckily he takes after me." The woman's voice was harsh, Bulma expected the large man to strangle to woman for such an insult, but he just smirked and rolled his eyes slightly. Such odd royalty she has...  
  
"So, Bulma," Avon started, turning toward her, but her black eyes wavered from Bulma's own blue eyes. Bulma rose her by-nature slender eyebrow in slight confusion and curiosity. From what she has seen of this woman today, she doesn't stop midsentance, so Bulma naturally wondered what it could be she was looking at but she dared not turn around for it may just be disrespectful not to face your superiors. "Who's this? Vegeta, do you know who this is?"   
  
"No, why the hell should I know her?" The king snorted, barely glancing up from his meal to see exactly what his mate was talking about. Bulma ached to look and see exactly what they were talking about. Avon's eyes drew away from the distraction and glared at her mate as she made a common female face that represented the figure of speech 'grow up'.   
  
"Bulma? Do you, since my son or my mate seem to preoccupied with their food to take notice." Bulma almost smiled at the exasperated note in her voice, she gladly turned around to see exactly what was tickling the queen's fancy. She almost fell out of her chair, she would have made it to the marble floor to if it weren't for Kakkorot, who was seated next to her.  
  
"ChiChi!? Were did you come from?!" Bulma's exclamation justified the queen for she rose, took the bewildered girl by the door, pulled her in, moved Kakkorot once again and seated her next to her supposed known person. "I'm so glad you're okay! How'd you get here so fast? Are you hun-"  
  
"Bulma! Slow down." ChiChi said, raising her hand for the silence, her eyes still on the queen, king, and prince as they ate. Well, the prince and the king at while the queen folded her hands under her chin and stared at the two as if watching a show of some sort. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"Well, that's a long story and you really don't want to here it right now." ChiChi nodded knowingly at the strained words of her friend. Bulma smiled slightly and then turned back to her plate where she finally had the time to eat. ChiChi had been wearing a normal pair of sweatpants one wears while training and a training top. Which Bulma guessed she got from some maid or servant or serf to at least look decent before their majesty. "Eat, you look starved."  
  
"Okay..." ChiChi's eyes opened wide as she turned to her plate with the look 'you're crazy' written all over her face and started to eat the wonderful food. All the while, the queen was watching them and every now and then she would slowly drop one hand to grab some food, stuff it in her mouth and eat. Bulma wondered if she every blinked, soon the prince was done and was copying his mother, whereas the king just stood and left, snorting at the rest of his family's foolishness.   
  
"What?" Bulma finally asked, setting her silverware down as she stared at them agitated. The queen chuckled while the prince smirked and turned his eyes to look out the window, his job done.  
  
"Nothing Bulma, I was just watching." She then stood up, smiled, and left out the door to the right, where to king left to. Bulma first glanced at Vegeta, then at ChiChi, who just shrugged. Just minutes after, the prince snorted suddenly, stood and stalked out a different door.   
  
"I think that means we can go..." Both Bulma and ChiChi stared at the still eating Kakkorot who took no notice of the goingon's by him, and stared up at them with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"I didn't do it!" He said, his silverware clattered to the floor and his hands were held up as he stared at them with wide, incredulous eyes. Both girls glanced at one another and started laughing as she stood and tried to catch their breath. They took him by the arm, and managed to get the point that they wanted to go to bed to him. He led them to their room red faced and eyes downcast as they giggled the whole way. Very un-sayia-jin like.  
  
A/N: Short, yes...I know...I'll work on that.


End file.
